A user may interface with a machine in many different modes, such as, for example, a mechanical mode, an aural mode, and a visual mode. A mechanical mode may include, for example, using a keyboard for input. An aural mode may include, for example, using voice input or output. A visual mode may include, for example, using a display output. When using a computer to access data over the World-Wide Web (“WWW”) a browser may be used. A browser generally allows a keyboard, a mouse, or a stylus to be used for input and a display to be used for output. Alternatively, voice input and output can be used to access data over the WWW.